


𝑲𝑨𝑶𝑺-  𝑗𝑜𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑜 𝑥 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑒𝑟! (english version)

by ELECTR4HE4RT



Series: 𝕸𝖆𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖘 𝖔𝖋 𝕸𝖆𝖉𝖓𝖊𝖘𝖘 [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Artist Kakyoin Noriaki, Awkward Kujo Jotaro, Baby Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Bisexual Kakyoin Noriaki, Bisexual Kujo Jotaro, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli Lives, Dio is very lonelly before the Jonathan Incident, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Goddesses, Half-Vampires, Hamon Training (JoJo), Hamon User Erina Pendleton Joestar, Kakyoin paint the reader as a goddess, Kujo Jotaro Loves Kujo Holly, Kujo Jotaro Smokes, Kujo Jotaro in Love, Kujo Jotaro is Bad at Feelings, Maybe a Threesome, Mentioned Jonathan Joestar, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Old Joseph Joestar, Original Character(s), Out of Character Kujo Jotaro, Past Lives, Past Violence, Reader Is A Stand User (JoJo), Red String of Fate, Self-Harm, Soft Jean Pierre Polnareff, Soft Kujo Jotaro, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stand User Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, avdol is a sweetheart, bisexual reader, reader is a cheater, smoker reader, twin flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELECTR4HE4RT/pseuds/ELECTR4HE4RT
Summary: 𝐾𝐴𝐿𝐼⁽ˢᵃⁿˢᵏʳⁱᵗ: "ˢʰᵉ ʷʰᵒ ⁱˢ ᴮˡᵃᶜᵏ" ᵒʳ"ˢʰᵉ ʷʰᵒ ⁱˢ ᴰᵉᵃᵗʰ"⁾'𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒐 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒅𝒊𝒇𝒇𝒊𝒄𝒖𝒍𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒄𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒂 𝒅𝒊𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒆'ᵀʰᵉ ᶠᵃᵗᵉ ᵒᶠ ᵃ ᵈᵉˢᶜᵉⁿᵈᵃⁿᵗ ᵒᶠ ᵃ ᵈⁱˢᵃˢᵗʳᵒᵘˢ ᵈⁱᵛⁱⁿⁱᵗʸ ᵍᵉᵗ ⁱⁿᵛᵒˡᵛᵉᵈ ᶠᵃᶜᵉ ᵗᵒ ᶠᵃᶜᵉ ʷⁱᵗʰ ʷʰᵃᵗ ˢᵉᵉᵐˢ ᵗᵒ ᵇᵉ ʰᵉʳ ᶜᵒᵘⁿᵗᵉʳᵖᵃʳᵗ.ᵀᵒ ˢᵃᵛᵉ ʰᵉʳ "ˢᵒᵘˡᵐᵃᵗᵉ", ˢʰᵉ ᵐᵘˢᵗ ᵍᵒ ᵒⁿ ᵃ ᵐⁱˡˡᵉⁿⁿⁱᵃˡ ʲᵒᵘʳⁿᵉʸ ᵒᶠ ˢᵉˡᶠ⁻ᵏⁿᵒʷˡᵉᵈᵍᵉ ᵃˢ ʷᵉˡˡ ᵃˢ ᵃᵈᵛᵉⁿᵗᵘʳᵉ, ᶠᵘˡˡ ᵒᶠ ᵈᵃⁿᵍᵉʳ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵘⁿᶜᵉʳᵗᵃⁱⁿᵗʸ,ʷⁱᵗʰ ˢᵒᵐᵉ ᵖᵃˢˢⁱᵒⁿ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵃ ᵖⁱⁿᶜʰ ᵒᶠ ᵃⁿ ᵉˣᵃˢᵖᵉʳᵃᵗⁱⁿᵍ ʳᵒᵐᵃⁿᶜᵉ.
Relationships: Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro/Reader, Kujo Jotaro & Reader, reader/leonore
Series: 𝕸𝖆𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖘 𝖔𝖋 𝕸𝖆𝖉𝖓𝖊𝖘𝖘 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688737
Kudos: 7





	1. 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙡𝙪𝙙𝙚

𝑲𝑨𝑶𝑺!

**🙶 In Greek Mythology, Chaos was the beginning of all things, for them, the word means chasm, emptiness, and vast void. This Chaos was a primordial or formless state or the gap created by the separation of heaven and earth, making us wonder if the chaos would become light at end or begging of a new era. 🙷**

_(Name) Haldar is one of the last on the line of descendence left by the Hindi gods, most specifically from the fierce Kali._

_The spirit of the brave and chaotic goddess is now trapped in this vast world with sins by the irresponsible humans that dare to make themselves into the god's fights. The counterpart of Kali, Shiva, is also trapped by the filthy humans making him being a complete slave of a master._

_(Name) would have to try to stop Dio's plan with the desire of making him feel al the pain of the people that he already destroyed with his filthy hands, Could you resist the velvet calling of the **Masters of Madness** from above and being reduced to nothing, just a puppet for the greediest people? _

𝙺𝙰𝙾𝚂, 𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟶

𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗!


	2. 🙶 𝕱𝖎𝖗𝖘𝖙 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗. 🙷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1; The introduction of (Name) Haldar and her beloved one, also the first interaction of her and the delightful blonde with the brightest emeralds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold: Bengali language  
> italic: Japanese language  
> normal: Chinese language.
> 
> PDT- some of the fights are changed as
> 
> my liking because at some point I think that 
> 
> the fights on the fanfics about the crusaders are 
> 
> a little bit repetitive and I wanted to do something 
> 
> in my style, so if you don't like that you can search another fanfic, 
> 
> btw thanks for the support.

**_and in that neat house, the weeping overflowed through the thin walls,_ **

**_a merely vain being had abandoned the worldly world in which they lived,_ **

**_her muddy and grassy shoes, along with rough, time-tired hands, decorated with reddish marks of honor._ **

**_the breeze caressing her cold skin leaving soft brushstrokes on her cheeks, and just then the woman with fiery hair gave her what she needed,_ **

**_what she had yearned for since its creation based on redundant stars in the sky._ **

**_That damn rose lips kissing the coldness of her skin melting into a cream._ **

**_soft lunar touch on the brown sand,_ **

**_the crimson fell over the dark abyss of pain,_ **

**_two soul mates, and their abundant counterpart._ **

**_" খালি"_ **

(n, **Khāli)**

ᵛᵃᶜᵃⁿᵗ, ᵛᵒⁱᵈ,

ᵈᵉᵛᵒⁱᵈ, ᵇˡᵃᵈᵉʳʳʸ, ᵉᵐᵖᵗʸ.

(Name) Haldar was born on a fervent winter night in the city of Calcutta, located in India.

She was abandoned by someone at the entrance to the Kaligath temple, where perhaps they were waiting for the baby to perish and right there was where a couple found her, attributing her to a gift from The great Devi, Parvati, which perhaps after hearing their prayers about the infertile woman she was moved and compassionate to leave that gift that they now carried in their arms with all the love in the world.

With this began the rugged life of (Name), her childhood spent helping his mother making soaps and mending saris, while in his spare time he marveled when playing with the fabrics that were brought to rebuild the clothes.

Sometimes on a few days, his father would let him watch as he made bracelets and jewelry, most of which he sold.

At school, she had few friends, but she really had fun being with them, since then she played with the little "shadow" that was always behind her, and what saved her multiple times from imminent death, just like that time when the little (Name) tried to take a cobra in her hands, which she had found curious and somewhat cute.

That animal was trying to inject the toxins in your body, but suddenly it happened, the friendly shadow broke the cobra into a thousand pieces while the baby laughed out loud.

The time passed quickly, and you began to become a mature wild soul with the influence of your endearing shadow.

You had grown up with the beauty of a wildflower with completely ( hair color ) silky hair, and a soft ( skin color ) skin that gleamed like when the sea fell on her, along with a Devi-worthy body.

your character was very different from your physique, you were explosive, difficult to handle at a certain point.

While "the shadow" that followed you had indigo blue hair along with violet parts like the ocean, which rippled through the air and were lost in the air as if they disappeared at the end, it had colored skin like the Persian blue, this was a characteristic color with what the people used to represent the Devi's skin.

but something was different wat some point,

and it all started when the fire-haired woman arrived in Calcutta.

_Leonore,_

that name was a total doom.

(Name) liked to think that Leonore was an angel, she has reddish hair just like henna, pale skin that resembled the moon, with peach-colored lips as well as a slim and elegant body like that of those models of high fashion shows.

She was fascinated with his complete being, it was as if were completed,

At last (Name) had known true love.

Her soul and being felt in complete peace to be by his side, the vanilla fragrance that emanated from her skin completely intoxicated him, he looked at her as if he wanted to count each one of the small freckles that were hidden in his pale skin.

the way their lips fit perfectly was incredible, they were for each other.

_She was really beautiful_

_and everything beautiful never lasts forever._

It all ended when in the summer of the following year Leonore fell ill, no doctor knew what that poor woman had, she looked weaker and weaker. While what (Name) could see those vines of roses digging into her entire body, as if it had been a miracle, Leonore whispered something to her that day.

**"Dio,"** you could hear her say as she seemed to drown,

The doctor in charge of taking care of her had surely made him nervous when listening to her, everything was beginning to be chaotic as he contacted those who could really help.

He could quickly hear the hustle and bustle of the street, as people entered that room, (Name) didn't plan to release the hand of his precious jewel for anything in the world, until the blond man arrived.

He had emerald eyes and seemed to know what he was doing, for a moment the girl trusted the man.

**"Don't worry, we are going to help her, please come with me."**

The blonde brought one of his hands to her, so that the (hair color) haired woman could follow him

(Name) could not refuse and followed him inside what she believed to be a Van in which she climbed next to the blonde and her precious Leonore.

**"My name is Caesar Zeppeli, I understand that your name is (Name) Haldar, right?"** The girl just nodded while she was still seeing him.

**"Well, this will be really strange to you but, I must explain it to you, even so, I am part of the Speedwagon Foundation ...-"**

The boy passed his hands, arranging his clothes a little, then waited for an answer.

 **"Speedwagon? I've never heard anything like that."** The girl involuntarily rubbed her hands while listening, she had to pay attention as best she could.

**"Let's say that this is super complicated to have it to the public, I cannot give you many details as I wish but I can tell you that what happens to Leonore, She has been marked by the blood of her ancestors, she has an unbreakable Stand in her,"** Caesar blurted out the last bit with some scabies in his voice, he knew that the woman with reddish had not a shred of guilt about what was starting to happen.

Caesar paused to look at the girl with (hair color) in the eye.

 **"I know what you can see what clings to her body, because you have one like hers, it's almost like a shadow from I can see, I have noticed it as I entered here, I imagine that you don't even know what it is."** Caesar look at her in the eye waiting for her answer

 **"I have had it since I have memory, but I never knew why I had it, but if I feel good and complete why it is hurting her so bad?"** She tried to keep his voice away from breaking to hold inside the crying, it wasn't like she wanted to end crying in front of strangers around like a total baby.

**"what you can see on her is called Stand, they are the manifestation of your soul, it's the battle instinct of the usuer,"** you tilt your head to the side as you were paying attention to the blond boy, it was an interesting but complicated topic.

**"Leonore's Stand was trapped inside her body until these days, it's all due to a chaotic event caused by someone named Dio."**

**"Exactly! She mentioned that Dio dude before the entire staff went completely insane."** The girl squeezed her hands until she left some reddish marks near the bruises that rested on her olive skin.

**"It is a long story that I would like to tell you, but for the moment you must rest, we will have a long journey."**

(Name) heeded the blond's order, only that she decided to take the icy hand of her precious girl.

The specialized team of the foundation started to treat Leonore as soon as they reached the city of New Delhi, they couldn't leave the country until the girl stabilized enough to not die on the trip, it would be really hard to add a serious new problem and have to show you everything about the Stands and Dio to you.

Caesar was really restless about this event, although he did not have a stand as such he was really susceptible to seeing them, he would lie if he said that he didn't care a bit about the Stand of the dark-haired girl, it was as if it had its own conscience and it would appeared and disappeared at its own will,

This was what made him believe that you don't even know how to use that "shadow".

At these moments, the stand without a name seemed to be combing your ( hair color ) silky hair, while you were still asleep.

Something wasn't right at all, in your dream, there was a complete chaos inside your mind, your head began to flood dark fragments of some memories and some moments that she didn't even believe that those memories belonged to her blurred past of which she knew very little.

She could hear the laughter of what she was supposed to be a slightly younger boy than she, with incredibly blonde hair as well as tousled, it seemed as if he was about to hit someone, and just when she thought she closed her eyes the scene changed as if it were one TV.

Then she could see the same blond stroking something blue, it was too fast to go deeper, and just after that, she could see someone sliding his fingers against the window of a tank full of water.

In a moment it was all over, making you wake up, your head was spinning and everything was even more confusing.

But more importantly, where had Leonore been taken?

you couldn't leave her.

rather, you did want to let her be alone with a group of strangers, it would be horrible for the red-haired girl to wake up without knowing where she was and even worse if she still were surrounded by people that she didn't even know.

Caesar let you sit up and took you to the room where Leonore was,

Nobody would disturb her, It couldn't happen since she had a glass protection with a large window through you could see her, thank goodness she had not woken up and it seemed that she was calmer since her face was more relaxed from what you can see.

(Name) figured that for now at least she could trust them, as long as they didn't hurt her redhead.

Caesar decided that he really needed to call Mr. Joestar now more than ever, so he had to get away from the ( hair color ) haired woman.

He waited a couple of seconds while he heard the beep of the call, until he could hear how they answered.

 _"Caesar?"_ Mr. Joestar's voice sounded somewhat surprised by that call.

 _"Joseph, it is really important that you come to New Delhi as fast as you can. Something has happened and it is really getting out of hand."_ The blonde let out a weary sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_"Right now I can't, Holly has gotten too bad, and I'm almost certain knowing who could do this."_

he could hear the fear and anguish in his voice, plus some voices in the background.

Even he had cared a lot all the time for Joseph's only daughter,

it was like Holly was his own daughter.

_"This must be connected, exactly what has happened with Holly is now happening with a girl here in New Delhi, and we will surely be even more screwed with what may happen."_

The (hair color) haired woman stopped seeing the girl on the stretcher to pay attention to the call, which was cut off a few moments later, suddenly everything started to move and the lights began to blink giving a dark look.

everything was about to become even more shitty, just as Caesar had anticipated.

Everything froze in a second, it was as if it could be seen in slow motion.

Leonore was looking like the Princess Aurora in The sleeping beauty at that time while in the background you could hear all the desperate cries of people.

**"Shit!"** Caesar's harsh voice caught the attention of the black-haired woman who for inertia threw herself to the ground, the parts of the roof in the place began to fall into incredibly large pieces which fell on some people.

As if by magic, Leonore seemed intact, but that only reaffirmed Caesar's theory that they should leave the country as soon as possible.

they had to move to a place where a jet already prepared for that situation was waiting for them, at least they should be able to get to Singapore to make the meeting with Mr. Joestar faster and be able to attend at the initial base of the Foundation.

(Name) was dying of fear inside, she didn't want to lose Leonore or be separated from her for a moment, so if you had to travel half the world to save her you would do it without hesitation,

you wouldn't be able to live without that fiery-haired woman.

What would you say to your parents?

Rather, what would your parents say about all this?

How would you explain why you had spent years with a strange being accompanying you from birth?

How could you will be able to tell them what you were was risking your own and whole life to save the woman that you love?

You were going to really miss your parents, even of that, you really need to have faith that they could understand everything.

You had to make your way to Hong Kong in that Jet, you make sure that your seatbelt was fine, you, Leonore, and Caesar were finally able to set out on the journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, there, here's your local boy with another story about this gorgeous man, I hope that you can support this mess and maybe you would like this first episode, btw I really know that of course 'Ilomilo' don't even exist at that point but I think that I could do a little bit of retouches to the history to make it a little bit more like my style.
> 
> that's all, see you soon.


	3. 🙶 𝕾𝖊𝖈𝖔𝖓𝖉 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗. 🙷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: The beginning of new Dio's curse against the legacy of the Joestars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold: Bengali language.  
> italic: Japanese language.  
> normal: Chinese language.

_**🙶𝕲𝖚𝖎𝖑𝖙𝖞🙷** _

(n, 𝗴𝘂𝗶𝗹𝘁·𝘆)

_ʰᵃᵛⁱⁿᵍ ᶜᵒᵐᵐⁱᵗᵗᵉᵈ ᵃⁿ ᵒᶠᶠᵉⁿˢᵉ, ᶜʳⁱᵐᵉ, ᵒʳ ʷʳᵒⁿᵍ,_

_ᵉˢᵖ. ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿˢᵗ ᵐᵒʳᵃˡ ᵒʳ ᵖᵉⁿᵃˡ ˡᵃʷ¹._

_(ᴬˢ ᵃⁿ ᵃᵈʲᵉᶜᵗⁱᵛᵉ) ᴬˢʰᵃᵐᵉᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ᶠᵒʳ_

_ᵈᵒⁱⁿᵍ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ʷʳᵒⁿᵍ.²_

Jotaro Kujo was really scared even though he didn't want to show a bit of that fear to the others, he was terrified of losing his mother.

Holy had always been for him every moment of his life, she was the one who gave him life, and although he didn't always show the best attitude, he loved her, she wasn't even similar a bit similar to the one with the man who proclaimed himself his "father", if he was a really cold man the times he was at home were even worse.

His father believed he owned everything and wanted to change him from one moment to the next, he was hateful and his attitude was a mess.

That night Jotaro spent all night awake taking care of his mother, at least while there wasn't nobody that could see him being a little more kinder and loving.

He was able to listen attentively to his grandfather's call with someone whose voice he did not clearly remember, but he guessed that the person was an acquaintance of his grandfather, maybe it could be his grandmother or some friend.

He rushed to rinse the towels with water that they used to calm Holly's fever, Jotaro made his way through the house until he reached the bathroom.

He takes the towel in his hands and soak it with water and then he squeezes it a little letting the drops of water fall between his hands, while he was doing that he looked at the mirror for a single moment and he was sure that his vision wasn't bad because he was able to see a person almost like a shadow with blue skin, he was sure it wasn't his stand, it couldn't be Star Platinum.

He did not give much back to the matter and decided to leave the bathroom making his way to the room of his mother to change the towel on her forehead.

He could see Noriaki's melancholy expression, he guessed what it was from the fact that he had also cared for his mother,

Jotaro's stoic face made itself present one more, making it clear what he was going to discover the one making this mess, the one who had dared to do this. In other words, he had already heard the story of his great-great-grandfather "Jonathan Joestar" and his obsessed with power-sick half-brother murdered him to steal his body.

_"Come here everyone, we have to solve this"_ Joseph's voice brought him out of his thoughts, in his hands you could see a small camera, he hoped that the old man would not do something stupid.

 _"Hermit purple!"_ The man called his stand as he broke the camera with one of his hands, you could see the entanglement spread by Mr. Joestar's arm, and a few moments later a somewhat dark photograph was revealed revealing the naked back of a man which was apparently blond, his hand could see just a few centimeters before touching the distinctive star that the Joestar descendants had on his back.

Thanks to the Jotaros Stand, it was possible to discover the location of Dio, the man they had to defeat, and take his, this would be the punishment that would make him pay for everything he had previously done, his long-awaited Karma would soon arrive.

The people of the 'Speedwagon Foundation' took a little time to arrive to help stabilize Holy, and I also grant them the transport for the group, making them start the trip to the Cairo,

They decided that this time they would have to use an airbus which was fast, it would take almost like a maximum of five hours with the time it took to check in the luggage of all the passengers, everything was uncontrollably irritating Jotaro. He had even locked himself in the airport bathroom to smoke a cigarette in the company of the cherry-haired boy, the two enjoyed some conversation, rather Noriaki brought up the topics of conversation while explaining about them giving an opinion on them, Jotaro it was more than releasing some monosyllables or at most some small opinion on the subject in question.

They heard Mr. Joestar's voice calling them so they hurried to put away the cigarettes and go outside to get on the flight.

Mr. Joestar and Avdol had their seats together, so Noriaki and Jotaro would be able to share their seats, Noriaki hurried a bit to be able to take the seat with a window while the dark-haired man followed him to take a seat next to him. The shorter one took a small walkman out of his pocket with some rather old decals

 _"My father gave it to me when I turned fourteen, it has a pretty cool mix of good songs."_ the cherry-haired boy looked down at the ground a little as he adjusted his hair.

 _"Let's listen to some music then."_ the dark-haired boy said quickly, taking one of his earphones while Noriaki with the other earphone, since he started looking for the song that he wanted to show him.

Everyone settled down on their side as they closed their eyes, once Kakyoin had heard his father telling him that the best way to enjoy music was when you closed your eyes while you start to imagine the notes traveling through your body, feeling the vibrations traveling from your ears to the parts of your body, this left him intrigued when he was younger, so one-day Kakyoin decided to try it and from that time on he took that habit, Jotaro looked at him and tried to copy his action also closing his eyes feeling everything traveling through his body, Jotaro never tried to do something like that before.

"Ilomilo" by Billie Elish began to start while the two boys quickly began to relax, almost to the point of falling asleep while they were listening to the charming melody enchanting their ears.

Both of them woke up abruptly by the screams of some passengers, some of them were already dead because of having dropped their guard when they were relaxed.

The enemy was a man who was using his Stand to interrupt the speakers of the plane causing a symphony to put them in a trance and then kill them at his own, they had been the only ones who had not been affected by the fact that they were listening to music previously, by the Mr. Joestar and Avdol had used earplugs because it was unpleasant for them that the other people were not able to keep silence.

the user of the stand quickly made his presence as a man with orange hair combed back with too much hair gel while on his face you could see a clown makeup with the classic colors plus a black tear on his left cheek, the stand was nothing more and nothing less than a somewhat large musical box that had a knob that the user has to move in circles to activate the melody making the ability of the stand appear, His stand was called "curse of darkness", the boy was so immersed in his speech of how they would pay him more for defeating them and telling them what he wanted to do,

he don't even realize when the group used the earplugs while Jotaro was going to call his previously named stand.

_"Let's go, Star Platinum"_ The stand began to knock on the other stand while it was able to release the characteristic battle cry of Star Platinum. The stand gave enough blows against the opponent causing it to break the box, its User and the stand end up falling for the opening that Jotaro has done to the plane at the moment of the battle, so, unfortunately, Mr. Joestar had to improvise a landing of emergency because the pilots had ended up dead under the effect of the enemy stand and let's say that letting Joseph use the plane was not a good thing to say or do.

In the end, they were able to get on another plane to continue the actual trip to Hong Kong with at least only two hours of travel which passed quickly, making them alert of any strange movement or behavior that could occur during the final hours,

They were finally in Hong Kong, where Mr. Joseph and Caesar had agreed to meet so they could have a plan or alternative of what to do about all the mess caused by the idiot named Dio.

They took the things that were supposed to be their luggage and then they make them way to left the airport thinking about what they could do first.

 _"For god sake, let's eat something please, I beg you"_ Noriaki hastened to say while his hands clasped as if he were praying in a church, and that is why he was very hungry.

 _"Well kakyoin-kun, let's eat something in someplace, you have the privilege of choosing"_ Mr. Joestar smiled at him while he stopped a taxi

_"Fortunately for you, I know a very cute place with amazing food."_ Noriaki got into the taxi with the others as he gave the driver the address.

 _"Let's go then!"_ Mr Joestar respond his commentary.

The road did not last more than half an hour and the place was a little closer than the other restaurants that Noriaki had seen via the Internet when he was dedicated to research particular countries and them restaurants with the best food.

The place was really beautiful with a crimson façade while inside you could see a cream color that adorned the walls, they proceeded to sit in one of the group rooms that a young lady had offered them, at least there would be a little calmer and without having to listen to the noise of other people.

the girl who had previously shown them the room they were in now left a cup for each one of them, the cup was full of green tea scented with the layers of jasmine flowers. They began to taste it calmly while the girl gave them some time to deliberate what they want to order.

A few minutes later the woman returned to take the order from the group, the first one chosen to be able to ask for the order would be Noriaki, since he was the one who knew the most about the language.

"we would like to have two orders of Jiaozis with fried vegetables and a bowl of Wanton mee with some char siew, two orders of Peking lacquered duck and two bowls with Chow mein, please" Noriaki set about collecting the letters from the others while that the young woman wrote everything down in the little notebook where they made the orders.

"Would you like to ask for something more?"

"With that, we will be fine, thank you very much" the girl made a slight bow as she promised to come back soon with their order.

Kakyoin yawned while the others just were drinking some of the tea which they had brought before by the girl that takes their order. Jotaro had only been used to drinking green tea prepared by his mother and let's say he didn't always like the taste of it, it wasn't because she makes it wrong it was just because he don't even like it that much but at least this time he had liked the taste because why they had added some honey contrasting the sweet taste with the beautiful smell.

 _"Well, let's wait a bit while the others arrive"_ everyone looked at Mr. Joestar somewhat confused.

 _"others?"_ Jotaro frowned a little returning to his serious face, was it that the old man had done something stupid and he just forget to tell 

Jotaro began to think about the situation, the only friend of his grandfather that he remembered was Caesar Zepelli, although he had not seen him for a long time and the other person, who would it be?

maybe a doctor or scientist from sent from the Speedwagon Foundation to help them defeat Dio.


	4. 🙶𝕿𝖍𝖎𝖗𝖉 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗.🙷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3: The Universe is finally aware of the power of the Deathless woman on earth.
> 
> bold: Bengali language
> 
> normal: Chinese language.
> 
> Italic: English.

_🙶𝕸𝖆𝖍𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖛𝖎🙷_

_ₛₐₙₛₖᵣᵢₜ:_ _महादेवी_

_ᴹᵃʰᵃᵈᵉᵛⁱ ⁱˢ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵒᵘˡ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ᵘⁿⁱᵛᵉʳˢᵉ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ᵘⁿⁱᵛᵉʳˢᵉ ⁱᵗˢᵉˡᶠ._

_ˢʰᵉ ⁱˢ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵒᵘʳᶜᵉ ᵒᶠ ʷᵉᵃˡᵗʰ, ᵏⁿᵒʷˡᵉᵈᵍᵉ, ᶠᵒʳᵍⁱᵛᵉⁿᵉˢˢ,_

_ᵖᵉᵃᶜᵉ, ᶠᵃⁱᵗʰ, ᶠᵒʳᵗⁱᵗᵘᵈᵉ, ᶠᵃᵐᵉ, ᵐᵒᵈᵉˢᵗʸ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵐᵉʳᶜʸ.¹_  
  


_ᴹᵃʰᵃᵈᵉᵛⁱ ⁱˢ ᵗʰᵉ ˢᵘᵖʳᵉᵐᵉ ᶠᵒʳᶜᵉ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᵉˢ,_

_ᵖʳᵉˢᵉʳᵛᵉˢ, ᵃⁿᵈ ᵈᵉˢᵗʳᵒʸˢ ᵗʰᵉ ᵘⁿⁱᵛᵉʳˢᵉ.²  
_ _  
_

For some other incomprehensible reason that your trip to Hong Kong had been really short, you guessed what had been the fact that they were taken there in a private jet and not a conventional plane.

The team of specialist doctors from the Speedwagon facility took Lenore again, the only thing you wanted at that time was that she could be fine and smiling as beautiful as ever.

at least for the time being that couldn't be possible, you walked behind Caesar while he tried to remember the name of the place where you two had to go to speak to his associate.

you were really worried thinking about the fact that Lenore could not recover, but you preferred to think thinking that in reality maybe all this was just a little nightmare and that in reality, you would only be with your whole body warm while Lenore accommodated the little locks of your (hair color) hair that fell on your face, leaving little kisses on your cheeks making you blush while you could hear her melodious laugh.

 **"It is right there!, we have finally arrived"** you paid attention to what caesar was referring to, you could see that it was a somewhat expensive place at first glance, 

**"Hopefully, thanks to Parvati that we are here, I was already thinking that we might be lost"**

you stopped thinking about it because it was very stupid, you just concentrated on walking while you and Caesar decided to enter the place where he gave his name and they quickly let both of you enter in, taking you to a room that was painted in scarlet color while the walls were decorated with some cream and gold animal paintings, Caesar dedicated himself in sitting trying to get some rest.

You decided to start seeing the paintings while you run your fingers through the illustrations on the walls, you didn't always see things or places that were so cute, so Caesar kept quiet, letting you admire everything in silence.

You adjusted a little the purple sari fabric that you were wearing that day, it was a little dirty because of all the hustle and that you recreated having thrown yourself to the ground with rubble, surely you could get some clothes later that were good enough to let air pass through them and what could handle to have to move excessively.

You kept walking as you walked down the hallway still following the paintings that followed the walls, they were so focused that you didn't feel someone's grip on your shoulder

"hey pretty bunny, are you lost?" an idiot with his friends it occurred to them that it was funny the fact of pulling you by one of your shoulders to make you hit the chest of the very idiot, you began to count from one to ten to calm your stress like when you used to listen to those idiots at your school when you were little, why should you be upset? that is to say, they were not even people who were worthwhile.

"What matters pretty? your husband doesn't like when you talk with other people?" come on (y / n), you can do it, just pass by and ignore it, it will get tired and it will go away

"Don't be afraid honey, I'm not gonna bite you ~ unless you want it" 

you could hear the laughter of the other men, they were complete idiots, you begged for Parvati to give you enough strength to contain what little patience was left in you, _if only-_

"Hey! look at me when I'm talking to you, such a goddamn hooker, how much for a blowjob? I bet that you are a fucking whore so you could make me one for free"

oh no, the idiot had dared to throw you hard against the wall, in addition to insulting you in that filthy way, you were sure that that blow had rumbled against the other rooms and that quickly people began to approach while some of them were joking in silence, nobody did anything for you, that it was the drop that had endured all your patience.

For its part, the group made up of Jotaro, Noriaki, Avdol and Mr. Joestar were calm until the bustling was so much so that now if he began to penetrate the walls of the room where they were, perhaps it could be a stand user of which They could not be neglected, it would be horrible if the plane incident were to repeat itself.

Kakyoin and Jotaro decided to go out so they could see what all that fuss was about, and well, they were a bit stunned.

Turning towards you, surely even Shiva couldn't help the poor man and his idiots from the beating what you were about to give them, the very idiot was going to try to touch your face when in a quick movement you took a turn making the fabric of the Sari turned into a mauve top and baggy pants with some gold chains dangling from it, the friction had been so bad that it had caused some cuts in his skin, as if the fabric had been strong enough to cause such friction on his skin, but the best of all was when at last your endearing shadow or now rather, "stand," could make an appearance is fully materialized, it was no longer just that shadow, it was so much more.

You could see a 'woman' with a blue-gray complexion wearing only a skirt that seemed to drip blood, her face reflected your complete feeling with a frown, how if she was really angry, her eyes were almost black while her black shadow could be seen outlining her eyes making them look a little more elongated along with the crimson shadow that she wore along her eyelids, multiple gold bracelets and accessories were present in her four arms as well as in her ankles which seemed to tinkle like bells. Her hair was dark blue with some purple sections which in their final part seemed to disappear across the air, on her head she wore an ornament resembling a crown seemed heavy for the gold and the gems that it had.

On her forehead it seemed to Resurrect a precious ruby, you were sure that it was the same as what they had left on your clothes when your father met you on that cold night, it was a scarlet toning color, almost just like blood.

you could hear how her dark laughter flooded the place, that manifestation followed your steps while you kicked right towards the chin of the man who had tainted all your pride, making a sick noise of something breaking, you were sure that right now you were stronger than ever with the help of that woman, her perfectly coordinated forces had broken the neck and part of the man's column due to the impact.

That wasn't the least you were planning to do, you can hear someone running towards you so your stand grabbed the man who planned to attack you from behind to pull him up with an impressive force, making his head and spine come out of his body, the screams of terror began to be present even more when the lifeless bodies of those men fell to the ground, you were in a complete frenzy, you could not stop from hurting them as you unloaded all your anger against those who had laughed, 

everything was as before when in the School they called you "Witch of the void" just for seeing something that others could not, the bodies fell being torn by the long nails of your stand, in addition to this she was trying to drink the blood of those who murdered, you could only hear the voice of Caesar calling you from a distance, your stand returned to your body, making you fall to your knees while you saw the disaster you had made.

_"Caesar getaway, she's going to kill you!"_ The voice of Mr. Joestar could be heard, however, Caesar knew that he should not get away from you, you were his priority and something like a type of apprentice at the moment, he could not and did not want to leave you just like that, your hands with really long nails now and full of blood-stained the cheeks of the olive skin of caesar, his green eyes seemed to look in your soul for the minimum of calm to help you, you didn't even realize when from one moment to the next you fell back into a dream.

The blond man carried you in his arms as he walked kicking the men's bodies to reach the group where both of you were meant to meet, was in Mr. Joseph and his grandson, he supposed that at least they would not have to make such a presentation for the moment.

 _"What the fucking shit was that?"_ Jotaro blurted out as he looked towards the scene with some disgust, not that it was very nice to see the insides of other people, let's say it is not very normal unless you are a fucking cannibal, forget it.

Mr. Joestar only stood looking towards caesar, he supposed that they were communicating mentally about what they would do, no one stopped to answer Young Kujo's doubt while he and Noriaki walked behind the elders trying to listen carefully to the talk.

 _"That girl does not give me a good feeling, surely it must be another Dio sent to want to fuck us"_ the raven boy snorted as he took one out of his pack of cigarettes and then offered the boy next to him, Kakyoin declined this time the cigarette, he was somewhat deep in his thoughts to smoke

_"She doesn't inspire me to good thoughts but you saw what happened there, in part they had their due, they deserved it"_ it was all true what the redhead said if you think right, he could not judge the girl so much because he had also done similar things, not at that level but yes.

Maybe Jotaro was a bad guy, 'delinquent' and maybe a bit of an idiot too but he had never gone beyond saying "Bitch" to a girl, yes, he drove them away and everything that led to that but he would never have been so stupid as to ask her how much she charged for a blowjob or to tell her that she was such a Hooker for just because she didn't want to make out with him. 

The group finished their tour when they soon arrived at the hotel where they would be staying, at least for today they would not travel much less because of the girl's condition, in addition to that, they should ask you several questions to make sure you were not on the wrong side, which would be too much stupid to think after seeing how Caesar had taken a risk.

A few hours had passed as the bright sun began to sink into your face making your nose wrinkle as you sat slowly, you tried to accommodate your hair while looking at the passage through the window that was in front of you accompanied by the music that sounded in what you thought it was a radio, vaguely you began to recite the lyrics of the songs while you felt like your chest clenched and pumpkin-like fire, just at that moment that song must have sounded while you remembered Leonore and her melodious voice singing for you in the ear.

You felt the warmth of her hands on your shoulders touching your (skin color) skin, you did not even realize that all this time who was rubbing your back was Caesar, you assumed that it was his way of letting you know that everything would be fine.

You didn't notice when that barrier of strength and brutality that you thought you had fell, making you cry on his shoulder, wetting his shirt with the river that was running down your cheeks, just like a cry baby.

You didn't even try to shut up the horrible cries that were starting to soak into your throat, you didn't know it hurt anymore, if your regret or the rending of your throat when shouting the name of Leonore, it was as if you were trying to bring it to you, but it was not successful.

You could not see the faces of the young people on the balcony while they exalted the toxic nicotine smoke, they did not even know you but they felt how your pain consumed you, some minutes were enough to calm you, then two men entered the room, you assumed they were the acquaintances of Caesar.

**_"We have brought some green tea, maybe it will help you to relax."_ **the dark-skinned man approached you with a cup that carefully you took with both hands meanwhile thanked him for such gentle and sweet gesture. you took a little sip and felt the little sweetness, you thought that he put a little bit of honey in it.

the other boys of about your age entered from the balcony while they sat on the bed next to you.

**_"(Name_ _), they are the persons that I talk you to, they are going to help us since we are going for the same objective,"_ **Caesar clattered a little while looking at you

 _ **"The bearded man with Indiana Jones vibes is my old friend, Joseph Joestar,"**_ the man nodded as he smiled

_" **Avdol is who you already know, is the one who has given you the tea, finally we have Noriaki and Jotaro."**_

You nodded while having a little more tea, besides paying attention to Caesar, you didn't want to forget the names.

_**"Noriaki is the cherry-haired boy, and Jotaro is the black-haired boy, he is Mr. Joestar's grandson."** _

You sighed as you left the cup on the small table that was next to the bed while you looked at them, it should be noted that there was a small clash or battle between Jotaro's aqua eyes and your (eye color) eyes, your lower abdomen started to pain but you didn't even notice it.

 _"It is a pleasure to meet you all, but I would like to apologize for what happened before."_ You pressed your hands a little while trying not to remember what happened, it was a disgusting thing to have to imagine those bodies crumbled by your rage and impulse, although another part of you didn't feel bad, it was more like you even celebrated what you had done as if they had started a fire inside you.

_"Don't worry miss, it's normal that you couldn't control yourself in the face of that situation,"_

_"I didn't ... I mean like, something like this never happened to me before, all my life she has been dedicated to being my shadow throughout my life, but I have never done anything like this ..."_

Your knuckles could look whitish from the pressure you were applying, everything felt different now.

The cigarette smell was present quickly, you did not like it at all because you knew that you had left it since Leonore did not like it very much that particular smell, She always took the cigarette from your mouth saying it was harmful and then giving you a little kiss,It was horrible how a pretty smell made you have painful memories.

The boy who had previously been presented as Jotaro was smoking a cigarette while the boy next to him was looking at you with somewhat empty eyes, you had hardly noticed the beautiful violet color of his eyes.

 _" You .. you are like me, "_ you opened your eyes suddenly looking at him, he just approached you, he had a melancholic look, maybe you two shared sorrows ?, you did not think much until you could see how an emerald-colored humanoid came out behind him looking at you with intrigue, was that also a stand?

You raised your hand to touch the face of that demonstration while you saw how the redhead laughed at the touch.

 _" I was also born with a stand, it was horrible that no one could see it, everyone believed that I was crazy..."_ His precious orbs began to fill with small tears as you saw him clench his lower lip trying to shut up his sobs.

You finally understood his pain, having to grow up without anyone being able to see what you could, to say all those insults and call you crazy, you remembered how you dreamed of disappearing and surely he had also done it, you could only hug him, maybe it was the only thing you could do for him at least he had finally met people who could see what he always had in mind.

you felt the dark-haired boy's eyes pierce your soul, it wasn't as if you were going to murder the poor red-haired boy, you wanted to comfort him as nobody had done with you.

 _" Miss Haldar, I wish I could see your Stand again, we could find it an appropriate name and inform ourselves enough for when we must fight Dio " you_ agreed while listening to Avdol's request while the boy from Cherry hair strayed a little to give you your space.

_" The truth I have no idea how to make it come out, let's say it has its mentality ... "_ You quickly felt the water breeze reach to touch your cheeks when your shadow managed to take the vase that the Dark-haired boy had thrown you in the face, you were almost yelling at him when you saw that he didn't even care about anything, that man was surely a fucking asshole.

_"The stand is already outside, you can look at it now."_ the boy returned to his normal position while he continued breathing in the cigarette smoke, Avdol dedicated himself to observing the new Stand, he was impressed since he had not seen it In a minuscule way at the time of the fight, if he had noticed her speed and strength but not her aesthetic details.

The stand had a slightly more muscular than you, it is not that your body was bad but that that woman seemed to be very strong, the hair that was previously Persian blue could be noticed something darker, you had no idea why It had changed but now you also dedicated yourself to see it better.

You wondered if she would be strong enough to beat the shit out of Dio and give him his fucking gift for being a complete jerk, that is, who was going through life cursing their relatives?   
He was too stupid apparently.

Everyone had paid attention to the new being, it was undoubtedly a booth that promised much for the battle.

_" I have it! How about if you name her "Empress of the Moon" ?, It would be funny since your stand and Jotaro look a bit alike, you could be t he Moon and he would be the Star. "_

Kakyoin quickly gave you his option, hearing that was something cute and all that but it was not your style completely, you needed something stronger.

The empress and the moon are incredible tarot cards, but you didn't feel that connection that you were supposed to have at the moment of choosing the name of your close companion; You huffed under your breath as you shook your head.

  
_" Well, at least I tried it. " before he goes back to his first place you caressed his charry locks,_ Noriaki laughed as he made his way to take one of the cigarettes that Jotaro had.

 _" Yes, by the way, thank you, if it serves as something I remember that when I was little I liked spending time alone in the darkest places I could find, "_ you laughed a little while you tucked your hair behind your ear _"it was as if I was attracted to the lack of light, I found it very comforting. "_

You sighed as you settled into the place where you were sitting, the truth is that you felt very tired after that fight session that you had, it was your first time using so much power that covered your small hands, a slight pressure was present in your chest but you decided to ignore it while you continued to admire the view offered by that window, the curtains were totally to one side which let the light in a little, you could still feel the cold on your skin, and in fact, it felt too good.

You didn't remember when it was the last time you had been anywhere other than Calcutta, if it were for any other situation you would have already decided to be able to sit on the little piece of balcony of which you could drop your legs into the void while you hovered over the horizon, unintentionally your stand made you do just what you were thinking, She carried you in her arms making you sit on its legs while yours seemed to swing by the void, that she-ghost began to caress your hair trying to untangle it between her fingers, it was incredibly relaxing what she did since without knowing it you fell in complete peace.

_**"Please free me, hear my deadly prayer, "**_ a velvet voice danced trough your ears meanwhile you were trying to discover the owner of that sweet noise.

unaware for you, the person who was using his voice was no one more than _Star Platinum,_ his user was freaking out in his inside watching it saying phrases that he couldn't understand, he didn't even know that the Stand could say more than its usual battle cry. 

_**"My deathless Mistress, the sua-rupa**_ ¹ _ **of Majadevi**_ _ **..**_ ² _ **"**_

the hypnotic and rough voice of him was making you weaker one more time, like in the _past_.

your eyes opened watching all the horizon while heaven was letting you see a stunning view of the sunset changing all the tones of orange and yellow disappear on the sky making a whole perspective of darkness, it was almost like a dream come true for you.

_"Mister Avdol..."you change your position to see through the curtain that was dancing because current shot of air._

_**"Yes? Do you want to talk about something?"** he makes his way on your side and suddenly changes the language with you to make the topic something more private, of course, Caesar was able to know what both of you were saying._

_**"I'm going to name her, she would be 'Mistress of Darkness'. "** both of your hands were connected to your stands hands as well, she looked at you with her chocolate eyes making a little grin like she was trying to smile at you._

Avdol nodded meanwhile he reached your head with his hand petting your hair a bit while you smiled at him, maybe you could get used to seeing all of them as your big brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this really long chapter! please leave some kudos and comments to tell me if you like the fic.


End file.
